


Mating Season

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mikey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash is very protective of Luke, Dom!Mikey - Freeform, Heats, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Cal, Omega!Luke, Possible Daddy Kink, Possible Other kinks, Sub!Cal, alpha!ash, dom!ash, ruts, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Alphas. Two Omegas. One house.<br/>When one Omega has his first heat, the household's whole world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AO3 story. Let's see how it goes.

"I'm going out." Luke said.

 

"No you're not." Ashton replied.

 

"Yes, I am, you can't stop me."

 

"I can and I will, I won't have my omega running around close to his first heat." 

 

"Number 1, I am not your omega. Number 2, I am not close my heat!"

 

"You could be, I had my first heat two days after my 18th birthday and yours was last week. Should come any time now." Calum budded in. 

 

"I am not close! I will go to that club tonight and none of you will stop me." Luke argued.

 

With that, Luke stormed out of the house and marched down the street to the bus stop. He rode the bus to the club and when he got off, noticed the bus driver checking him out. He blushed a bit and got off the bus. 

 

The man at the entrance of the club instantly let Luke in, checking him out as well. Luke looked down and noticed he was starting to get curves, feminine curves. His hips were becoming wide, so he could give birth, his waist was becoming thinner, and his ass was growing larger. 

 

Shit, they were right, I am close.

Luke thought. 

 

He decided to ignore his body and the stares from alphas and betas that he was receiving. He tried dancing but was hit by a massive wave of heat. It was starting. His heat. Then it became more real. He felt something warm trickle down his leg. Slick. He ran to the bathroom, being followed by tons of alphas. Just as he curled up, crying due to the pain, the alphas burst in. 

 

His hole was clenching around nothing, aching to be filled. His yellow wolf ears went flat(a/n: I'm dumb and forgot to say that they're wolf hybrids) and he whimpered. 

 

"Hello beautiful, you smell amazing, makes me wanna claim you and your pretty little, dripping-in-slick hole." An alpha said, pressing Luke against the wall. 

 

The alpha was barked at by the others and he dropped Luke who took this as his chance to text Ashton. 

 

From:Luke

To:Ash

Help, you were right, I was close. I'm at the club surrounded by alphas!

 

From:Ash 

To:Luke

I was already on my way ;)

 

Luke smiled and put his phone away just time for the worst wave of heat to hit him. He whimpered just as Ash burst through the door, and growled something at the other alphas, making them all scurry out of the men's room. 

 

"Hey, princess, want me to help you out?" Ash asked with a smile.


	2. NEW AND IMPROVED Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut, and more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the original chapter two cause it sucked so this is the new one.

Ashton picked the small boy up and hastily carried him out of the club. Luke was falling in and out of consciousness due to the intense heat. Ashton was struggling with the smell. 

When they reached Ash's car, Luke managed to say something. 

"Ash? I-I want you to mate me. I don't wanna ride this heat out alone."

"Of course, Lukey. I'll knot you too, if you want." 

"W-won't I get pregnant? I mean, if you're ready then sure but if you aren't," 

"I've been ready. I was just waiting for the right omega to give my knot." 

"Then I guess I'm getting knotted." 

After that, the waves of heat hit the small blonde harder. His stomach burned, his hole was so empty and wet, and his whole body was hot. He finally gave up on staying awake and let himself pass out. Ashton already knew this heat would be terribly hard on him. Ashton was the head alpha in their small pack, and it was obvious that Luke was his Luna. Everyone respected him the same as Ashton. 

For some reason, heats were always extremely hard on Lunas. All of them basically the same as the first. He knew Luke would never be able to handle a heat by himself. 

When they got home, Ashton quickly ran into the house, an unconscious Luke in his arms. 

"Sorry if we disturb you." He apologises to Calum and Michael as he slips off his and Luke's shoes. 

"1) Why would you disturb us? And 2) Why are you carrying Luke?" Calum asked, not being able to smell the other omega yet. 

Michael, on the other hand, was burying his nose in Calum's neck trying to let his scent of a heat that was soon to come take over Luke's current one. 

"Michael? What are you doing?" Calum asked.

"Luke's in heat." Michael huffed. 

"That's what this is all about? So you're gonna go hav-" 

"Yep. Bye!" 

Ashton quickly brought Luke upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He set Luke on the bed before ridding himself and Luke of their clothes. He woke Luke up before pulling the boy into a kiss. Luke whimpered into the kiss and Ashton knew he needed to fill the boy somehow, so he started teasing the boy's hole with his fingers before pushing one through the slick ring of muscle. 

Luke moaned contently into the kiss as Ashton fingered him, soon adding another, scissoring them. Ash broke the kiss continuing to pump his fingers in and out of the boy. 

"Now, Princess, I know you really need this but if you're going to get pregnant, we won't be able to have this for a while. So, you know I like being called Daddy, but I also like to handcuff my Princess. Do you mind?" 

"N-no-FUCK-Daddy" Luke moaned. 

Ashton removed his fingers and grabbed handcuffs from the bedside table's drawer. He cuffed Luke to the headboard and kissed him passionately. Ash lined himself up before pushing in. 

"FUCK DADDY" Luke moaned pornographically. 

Ashton smirked and as he started thrusting in and out of the boy, he bit into bonding gland on Luke's neck, Luke being able to do the same to Ashton. They could feel each other's heartbeats, thoughts, and emotions. It was perfect. They both let out loud moans. Ashton started thrusting faster. The bed bounced violently with every movement. 

"Fuck Daddy, I'm getting close" 

"Don't release until I say you can."

They both felt Ash's knot plumping at his base. Luke moaned at the thought of him being knotted on his first heat. 

"I'm close, Princess" 

Ashton's thrusts started to get sloppy. Luke was finding it hard to not cum.

After three or four more thrusts Ash said "At the same time, princess. 1...2...3" 

Luke came all over their stomachs while Ashton's knot got lodged right at Luke's prostate. Ashton pulled out, much to Luke's protests, and grabbed some tissues to clean them off. Ash released Luke, tossing the cuffs onto the floor. 

"Thanks Ash"

"For what?" 

"Everything" 

They fell asleep cuddling and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know how many Lashton babies there should be(I guess you could do a wolf litter but that's a lot, I don't know it's up to you) and you may do so for Malum too cause yah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum get steamy ;-)
> 
> (Wtf I'm so weird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, more smut, yay :-D

Luke's heat lasted for about a week, Ashton being extremely protective of the younger boy, even though they were mates. But now, it's a month later and Calum is sitting on the sofa with a heating pad on his stomach, trying to ease the pain of his heat that arrived that morning. 

Michael had to use all his self control not to take Calum every time they were in the same room. Ashton, luckily, had Luke, so it was a lot easier to resist the scent of the other young omega's heat. Calum was hoping Mikey would run out of self control and fuck him because he couldn't deal with another heat alone. 

Meanwhile, while Calum was riding out his heat downstairs, Luke was upstairs sleeping. He'd gotten really tired after his heat and even more so now. He'd also thrown up the past two mornings for no reason and had a terrible craving for green olives(fun fact: green olives and pickles were actually what my mom craved when she was pregnant with me) which was really strange since he hated all olives. 

Ashton had his suspicions that their wish for a child was coming true. Ash was currently letting Luke sleep and as he went downstairs he was hit with the strong smell of an omega in heat. 

He approached Calum who was now breathing heavily, obviously trying to hold back tears, on the sofa. 

"Why doesn't Michael just fuck and mate you already?" He asked. 

"Why don't you ask him?" Calum whimpered. 

Ashton nodded and went to find Michael. He found the pink haired boy playing video games up in his room. 

"Hey, Mikey, there's an omega downstairs waiting for you." He teased. 

"You mean Calum? Yeah I can't be in the same room as him without imagining him moaning beneath me." Michael said in an irritated voice. 

"No need to get grumpy. And from what he said, that's what he wants." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Ashton smiled as Michael paused his game and went downstairs "Go get'm tiger"

Michael found a pained and uncomfortable Calum on the sofa. 

"Hey, Cal-bear. W-would you maybe want m-me to, um, I dunno, h-help with y-" 

"Finally! Yes a million times yes Mikey!" Calum exclaimed. 

Michael smiled and pulled the heating pad off of the younger brunette. They pressed their lips together, Michael grinding down on Calum. Both boys moaned into the kiss before breaking apart. Michael just stared at where he knew Calum's bonding gland was. 

"Dear lord, just mate me already!" Calum said, biting lightly on Michael's bonding gland. 

The older boy moaned before doing the same to his, now, mate. They pulled apart, wanting to get right down to it now. Michael stripped everything off, doing the same for Calum, who had slick running down his legs. They went for a kiss, giving Mikey the opportunity to slip a finger inside of his hole. Calum moaned into Michael's mouth. Soon, Michael had three fingers inside the boy, pumping them in and out. Finally, he decided Cal was ready so he lined himself up and thrusted in. Calum moaned loudly, voice shaking with pleasure. 

"Move please" Calum panted.

Michael started ramming into the smaller boy causing them both to throw their heads back in pleasure.

"Fuck, Michael" Calum moaned when he hit the one spot that made him see stars. 

Michael smirked and hit that spot over and over(see what I did there? No, okay) again. Soon, he felt his not forming and knew he was getting close and by the moans Calum was releasing, he was too. 

Before long, both boys were releasing with moans of each other's names. When they came down from their highs, Michael pulled out and laid with the younger boy, both panting. 

"Well that was something I didn't expect to wake up to." They heard a small voice say. 

Both of them looked up to see Luke at the bottom of the stairs, blue eyes wide and watery. Why did he look like he was about to cry?

"You okay, Luke?" Mikey asked. 

Luke shook his head. "I've been feeling really, really nauseous all day to the point where it hurts. I can't eat anything without it coming back up and I'm exhausted." He cried. 

"Why don't you go find Ash, he'll know how to help." Calum suggested. 

Luke nodded and went back upstairs in search of his boyfriend. Calum and Michael stayed on the sofa in silence for a while before Michael covered them up and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? 
> 
> And how many Malum babies do you want?
> 
> Oh and if you guys would check out my Wattpad I'd be super grateful. I have a lot more stories on there and it'd put a smile on my face if you did. 
> 
> The new username for my account is xxhannahhemmo1996xx
> 
> If you don't check it out no big deal but I'd love it if you did.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery is made that has the whole has buzzing.
> 
> I'm terrible with summaries I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay double update :-D

While Malum was post-sex cuddling on the sofa, Luke was shakily making his way to his and Ashton's room. 

"A-Ash?" He called out. 

"Yeah?" 

Luke walked in and when Ashton saw him shaking with tears in his eyes, he quickly pulled the boy into a hug. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked in a soft tone. 

"I don't feel good and I'm really tired and I'm just frustrated because I don't know why," Luke sniffled. 

"I think I might. Remember your heat?" Luke nodded. "Well if you remember, we said we were gonna try for a baby. I think you're pregnant, Lukey." 

Luke's whole face lit up at the thought. He quickly rushed out of the room to the bathroom and looked through the cabinets. When found the box, he hastily pulled out three of sticks and shut the door. He did what he had to do before anxiously waiting for five minutes. 

When it was time to check, he looked at all three sticks. All three had two little pink lines. He was pregnant. He started crying again, but this time, they were happy tears. He and Ash were having a baby. 

The bathroom door burst open by a worried Ashton. When he saw Luke crying, he rushed to his side, holding him close, not noticing the pregnancy tests in his hand. 

"Lukey, what's wrong? Did you get sick again?" Ashton was really worried. 

Luke started giggling through the tears. Now Ashton was really worried. 

"Luke?" 

"Here, Ash, look." Luke handed his mate the tests and watched his eyes go wide. 

"You actually are pregnant!" 

The couple hugged in the bathroom, not noticing that their friends had gotten dressed and were now standing in the doorway with confused looks on their faces. 

"Um, guys? Why are you hugging in the bathroom?" Michael asked. 

"Luke and I are having a baby." Ashton smiled. 

"You're not kidding with me right now?" 

"Definitely not." Luke chuckled. 

Calum was the first of the two to congratulate them. He entered the bathroom, hugged Luke tightly, and then the same to Ashton. 

"Congrats guys, that's amazing." 

Michael did the same. 

"Now Luke, if he doesn't take care of you, you let me know and I'll set him straight. I mean, I would've done so anyways, but it's more important now that you've got a baby inside you." 

They all laughed before Ashton called to set up an appointment for Luke. They then ordered Chinese food and cuddled up on the couch to watch Pretty Little Liars, much to Michael's protests. So far, everything was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know how that was guys it would mean a lot. Thanks!:3


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is better than the previous chapters, which have been shit, but let me know:-)

Luke's first doctor's appointment was the next day and Ashton was worried more than excited. Why? Because for the past two days Luke been basically living in the bathroom. He can hardly keep anything down and is almost always nauseous or getting sick. 

 

Currently, Ashton was rubbing his mates back as he vomited up the soup he just ate. 

"I hate this." Luke cried. 

"I know, Princess. It'll all be okay though. I promise." Ashton soothed. 

"But when the vomiting stops I'm just gonna be moodier and fat." 

"You will not be fat. You'll be pregnant." 

"But what if I can't loose the baby weight?" 

"I'll love you anyways." 

-The Next Day-

Ashton got up early the next morning, surprisingly, and went downstairs to make some breakfast. He stopped, however, when he heard loud retching coming from the bathroom. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom to, once again, find Luke hunched over the toilet. 

Ashton crouched beside his mate and rubbed his back as he left a kiss on his temple. 

"This baby's not going easy on you is it?" He sighed. 

All he got were heaves in response. 

The pair stayed like that for a good minute until Luke finally got sick into the toilet bowl. He got sick for the next four, five minutes before he finally could lean back against the older boy, and catch his breath. 

"The doctor better be able to tell me why I fucking vomit so much." Luke snapped breathily. 

"Moody already, are we? If you're gonna snap or yell, can you do it to Mikey?" Ashton chuckled, causing Luke to huff and roll his eyes playfully. 

After they decided Luke really was done being sick, they got up and went to the kitchen-well Ashton did, recently just the sight of food made Luke's stomach churn-to finish making breakfast. 

 

After breakfast, the couple went upstairs to get dressed and then left for their appointment. As they were driving Luke started to feel nauseous. Great. 

"Ashy?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah, babe?" Ashton replied, eyes still on the rode. 

"I don't feel well," 

"Good thing I thought ahead and brought bags." Ashton smirked, pointing to the bags in the backseat. 

Luke quickly grabbed one and started gagging into it. Not even a minute later did Luke's breakfast make an unwanted reappearance in said bag. 

 

"Oh, Lukey." Ashton cooed.

"Dear Lord, that's vile," Luke heaved. 

 

Luke continued to get sick until they reached the doctor's office. Then his stomach just stopped churning and convulsing. 

 

"You have best timing, don't you?" Luke giggled, pressing a hand to his still-flat stomach. 

 

Ashton smiled at his boyfriend's adorableness, happy that for once, he was happy. 

...

The couple checked in with the nurse at the front desk and took seats in the waiting room. They waited for about three minutes before being called back. 

"Hello boys, I'm Sarah, I'm Dr. Franklin's assistant. So just follow me and we can get started." The woman chirped. 

 

They were led to a room with light grey walls and blue-green floors(a/n: just basing this off my doctor's office). 

Luke sat down on the bed thing while Ashton sat in the chair next to it.

"So it says here that you're pregnant, is that correct?" Sarah asked. 

 

No shit Sherlock  
Luke thought.

"Yes, he is." Ashton answered, knowing Luke was about to snap at the woman. 

"Okay, I'll bring the ultrasound machine down and the doctor will be right in." 

With that Sarah left, much to Luke's relief. He didn't like how the woman was so perky. She acted like she was part of a damn Christmas movie.

 

"Thanks," Luke said. 

"For what?" Ashton asked, obviously confused. 

"For answering for me. These damn hormones are getting annoying." 

 

Ashton chuckled at his boyfriend but said it was no problem. 

 

The doctor soon entered the room and, luckily, seemed less perky than his assistant, who just brought the ultrasound machine in. 

 

"Hello, boys. So today, we'll be taking a little look at your baby, sound good?" He asked. 

"Yes, sir." Ashton beamed. 

"Okay, Luke, I'm gonna need you to lay back for me and lift up your shirt." The doctor continued. Luke did as told and the doctor quickly warned him that the gel would be cold before he put it on. 

 

"Okay, you're about 1 month along, and I'm glad to say that there seems to be not one, but three babies. Congratulations." The doctor smiled. 

"Triplets? Huh, I didn't think you had it in you, Irwin." Luke said. 

"I did." Ashton laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so that happened. Um can you vote on genders for the babies? 
> 
> Baby A
> 
> Baby B
> 
> Baby C
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to WritesAtMidnight1996 for all your help I hope you enjoy this story!

It has been four days since Luke's doctors appointment and the whole house is buzzing with the news of the triplets, except Luke, who's been, once again, living in the bathroom, and he's getting more weird cravings, like pizza with chocolate(a/n: I was gonna put bacon instead of pizza but to me that's not weird just really good, don't judge, so I didn't) and, less peculiar, he always wants vanilla yogurt. 

 

His ankles have also started to swell and he's been very moody. He has also been very tired which makes Ashton happy, because Luke absolutely loves cuddles when he's tired. 

 

It was this particular morning that Luke grew a new craving for waffles, thus, they had waffles for breakfast. 

"Thank you for the waffles, Ashy." Luke yawned. 

"Of course, babe." Ashton chirped, pecking his mate lips. 

 

Luke groaned in pain as he stood up, his ankles being extremely sore, and walked to the living room. He didn't think being pregnant would be this bad. Calum sent him a sympathetic smile from his spot on the couch. 

 

"Your ankles hurt that bad?" He asked. 

"Yes," Luke sighed in response. 

"I kinda hope they stop hurting as much because by the time you're 8 months, you won't be able to walk." Calum chuckled. 

"You and me both." 

 

Michael entered the room and sat next to Calum, who instantly cuddled into his side. Luke smiled fondly at the two but his eyes widened when he was lifted off the couch. He relaxed when he realised it was just Ashton placing Luke on his lap. 

 

"Hey, princess and babies." Ashton giggled.

"Hey, babe." Luke pecked his mate's cheek. 

"I would say get a room, but that would lead to sex, and Luke shouldn't be having sex right now." Michael budded in.

"No shit Sherlock." Ashton huffed. "I'm aware that pregnant people shouldn't have sex, thank you." 

Calum and Luke just rolled their eyes and chuckled. 

"Okay, can we stop talking about me being pregnant for a minute and talk about what we're gonna do today?" Luke said. 

"Of course, what were you thinking, baby?" Ashton cooed. 

"Nothing that includes walking." Luke groaned. 

The other three silently giggled at him before Calum spoke up, "How about we watch a movie?" 

"Sounds great, what should we watch?" Ashton asked. 

"Um, how about The 40-Year-Old Virgin? We haven't watched it in a while." Michael suggested. 

Everyone else agrees and Michael set the the TV up while Ashton made popcorn, and grabbed a vanilla yogurt knowing Luke would want one. 

 

As the movie started, everyone was cuddling with their mate and eating popcorn. As they ate however, Calum began to feel oddly nauseous. He got up saying he was going to the bathroom, which wasn't a lie, he was just going for a different reason then they thought. 

 

Calum knelt in front of the toilet and waited until he felt bile barrelling up his throat. After three minutes of harshly vomiting, Calum paled realising he had gotten sick like this yesterday morning too. 

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent Luke a text to come upstairs. A few minutes later he heard the soft pitter patter of his friend's feet walking down the hall. 

"Cal?" He asked before opening the bathroom door. 

"Luke, I'm worried." Calum panicked. 

"What's up?" Luke asked as he hoisted himself onto the counter. 

"I just threw up and the same thing happened yesterday morning." Calum said hoping Luke would understand. 

He did. 

"Do you think it's morning sickness?" 

"Yeah, that's why I called you up here. Do you have any pregnancy tests left?" Calum sighed. 

"Yeah, hold on," Luke scurried out of the room and returned with three sticks. 

"Use all three of these, wait 5 minutes and check them. If they have to pink lines you're pregnant." He explained. 

Calum did as told and when he checked he smiled a bit. He was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have Malum's pregnancy planned out soo, yeah. __


End file.
